


Sweet As Suga

by matt_in_the_TARDIS_hat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, and nsfw because why not, some nsfw at the end, sugadai is fxcking adorable ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matt_in_the_TARDIS_hat/pseuds/matt_in_the_TARDIS_hat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU. Anything you write or draw on your skin shows up on your soulmate's skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet As Suga

Imagine a world where you are born with a chosen soulmate. This soulmate could be any gender. You do not know the identity of this person. Now imagine everything you write on your skin shows up on your soulmate’s skin as well.  
This was the world that Suga lived in.  
Suga didn't know who his soulmate was, but he didn't really care. He frequently wrote notes to himself, because, by his reasoning, his soulmate wouldn't mind either. It wouldn't make sense for his soulmate to mind- they did the same thing. He couldn't tell a lot of things by the notes scribbled on his arms by his soulmate, but the person sounded like a good person. Things like “walk old neighbor to church” were sometimes visible on his arms.  
Suga, on the other hand, wrote things such as “remind kids to do homework” and “buy groceries.” It was no secret that he was the mom of the team, and he suited the role.   
His soulmate’s scratchy and bold handwriting gave him no clues on the supposed gender- no matter how many tabloids or books he looked at, he couldn't figure it out. So he had no clue who to even start looking for.   
Their handwriting styles complemented each other quite well, Suga thought. His small, neat characters contrasted against the messy scrawl of his soulmate.   
One day, Suga overheard voices in the gym as he came to after school practice. He wouldn't have stopped if not for hearing the word “soulmate.”  
“My soulmate must be a teen mom or something. They always write stuff about their kids.” Daichi said.  
“Ha ha, I always knew you'd be a natural dad.” Nishinoya teased. Suga glanced down at his handwritten note:  
“my kids are so wonderful <3”  
Could it be that the captain of his team, his best friend, was his soulmate? Daichi?  
How many times had he seen that bold handwriting? Surely he could recognize it better than his own by now. Was it the same handwriting? He couldn't be certain.  
He strode into the gym, and Daichi met his warm smile with a matching one.  
“Hey, Suga.”  
“Hi, Dai! How are you?” Suga replied cheerfully.  
“I'm fine, how are you? How's math going?”  
“I'm good! And math is going fairly well!”  
“Let's set up for practice. Can you get the net?”  
“Hm? Oh sure!” Suga responded and trotted off to get it. He could see a snippet of the writing on Daichi’s arm as he walked past, but not enough to read anything. He considered trying to get another look before the kids came to prac-  
The door opened and the chatter of the kids filled the gym.  
“Good afternoon, kids!” Daichi called out, and they responded, equally as enthusiastic.  
“Hi captain!!” Hinata beamed and waved. “Hi Suga-Senpai!” He turned to Suga and kept waving. Someone was in a good mood.   
‘Looks like he and Kageyama finally figured out their feelings for each other.’ Suga thought to himself, smiling.  
Kageyama was happier looking than normal too. Which wasn't much of a statement but still was impressive in its own right. It was nice to be around happy people, genuinely happy people, even though Suga now faced some inner turmoil. Was Daichi even alright with possibly having a male soulmate? They had never talked about it. He might be expecting a feminine soulmate. While Suga might not be the most masculine, he was definitely male. Would that pose a problem?   
He stopped himself. He was getting ahead of himself. He wasn't even sure that Daichi was his soulmate! He could definitely believe it if Daichi were his soulmate, though. They had been great friends since middle school, and they complemented each other perfectly.  
“Hey, Daichi, have you found your soulmate yet?” He asked quietly, as they began to stretch.  
“Of course not. I would have told you if I had. Why do you ask?”  
“Just curious.”  
“If we’re on the topic, have you met yours?”  
“No, not yet. I don't even know where to start looking.”  
“Maybe you should write your name or something.”  
“Yeah! That's a good idea.”  
-  
An even better idea came to Suga as he watched Hinata and Kageyama walk home together, with a matching set of “dumbass” written across their foreheads. Kageyama had written it on Hinata as he napped in the gym, only to find it on his own forehead as well.  
The next morning, he took a marker to his face and waited.  
-  
Daichi looked in the mirror with a mixture of amusement and horror.  
“You must be sweet as Suga because I’m your soulmate.” Was written on his face in marker. He chuckled to himself. What a dork.  
-  
No one approached Suga at school, and Daichi was sick. Why he hadn't let Suga know that he was sick beforehand, he didn't know, but he hoped Daichi was getting plenty of rest in the meantime.  
His phone rang just as he got home after practice.  
“Sweet as Suga, huh?” Suga blushed as he held the phone to his ear.  
“I knew it was you, I just had to be sure.”  
“You're such a nerd.”  
“You love me.”  
“Yeah, I do.”  
“So are you really sick, or did you ditch because of me?”  
“Why?”  
“Because if you're not sick, you need to come over here. We should talk.”  
-  
“Hey.” Daichi said breathlessly, as Suga answered the door.  
“Hi. Come in.” Suga ushered him inside.  
“So what did you want to talk about?”  
“First of all, are you honestly fine with us being soulmates?” Suga asked, worried.  
“Yeah, why wouldn't I be? You're my best friend, not a murderer or something.”  
“How do you know?” Suga asked   
mysteriously, and Daichi laughed.  
“Are you okay with it?” Daichi asked.  
“Obviously, you idiot. Next question: what kind of soulmate relationship would you want to have with me? Since obviously there's both platonic and romantic.”  
“Honestly? I wouldn't mind if we were romantic, but it's up to you. I've always loved you on some level, but if you only want to be friends, I’m ok with that.” Suga internally facepalmed.  
“If you want to be romantic, why wouldn't I also?We're soulmates.” Daichi didn't respond. Suga moved closer and kissed his cheek. Daichi’s face lit up, bright red.   
“You're such an idiot sometimes, Dai.”  
“Excuse me, who wrote that stupid pickup line on their face?”  
“Hey, it worked, didn't it?” He replied defensively. Daichi just laughed.  
“We're well matched, then. Idiot.”  
-  
BONUS  
-  
Daichi wanted to facepalm. In the middle of class, from across the classroom, Suga was drawing stick figures on their arms.  
“Wtf Suga I’m right here” he wrote. He was answered by a stick man serving a volleyball over a stick net.  
He merely shook his head and smiled. Suga was a dork, but he loved him anyway.   
-  
BONUS NSFW  
-  
Now Suga wasn't toooooo kinky. Or at least he didn't think so. But the thought of the note ’property of Kōshi’ on Daichi’s inner thighs excited him to say the least. Not too visible, or the team would see- and those were things the kids didn't need to know.   
He pondered the thought of Daichi spread out, his name scrawled on him in several spots so that anyone- and maybe everyone if he got too carried away- would know that Daichi was his. That Daichi belonged to him. Many other students had their eyes on him, and Suga didn't like it.   
As soon as school ended, he ran to the store and purchased a broad-tipped Sharpie. Once he got to to his room, he flopped down on his bed, wriggled his shorts down, and wrote on his own inner thigh: ‘Property of Sugawara Kōshi’ before making sure he would be able to hear his phone the minute Daichi discovered the newly-formed mark.   
And so, he waited. Caught up on a few things here and there. Until his phone finally buzzed.   
“Something you want to tell me, Suga?” Daichi's voice was deep, gravelly, and vaguely amused.  
“Hmm? I have no clue what you mean~ you'll have to give me a hint.” Suga said coyly, teasing Daichi.   
“Well, for one, there's homework that you didn't tell me about.”  
“And also there's the matter of the words “Property of Sugawara Kōshi” written on my thighs.”  
Suga couldn't help but giggle softly.   
“You sure found my little note fast. Couldn't wait until you saw me again?” Daichi moaned over the phone.   
“Maybe you should come over, we can talk about that homework, and you can do me- I mean it.” Daichi voice was even deeper as he replied:  
“Sounds like an offer I can't refuse.”  
“Come on over! I can't wait~” Suga practically purred into the line.   
-  
Daichi nearly threw himself in the door- he had a key now, seeing as how they were soulmates as well as best friends- and found Suga sitting in bed.   
With actual textbooks out.   
“Let's do homework.” Suga looked up at him innocently.  
Sadistic son of a motherfucker. Daichi let out a moan of displeasure.  
“Can it be sex-ed homework at least?” Daichi asked.   
“Well then maybe I should review with you.” Suga stood up, striding over. His hand slid down to Daichi’s pants button as their lips met.  
“There are three categories. Oral, anal and vaginal.” Daichi let out a desperate nod, gripping the wall behind them.   
“Shall I give a demonstration?” Suga teasingly unbuttoned it. Another desperate nod from Daichi.   
“Yes fuck please.”   
“So impatient,” Suga smirked against his lips. “Pay attention. There might be a quiz after.” Daichi rutted his hips upwards in desperation for friction. Suga tutted.  
“Don't interrupt a lesson. That's disrespectful to the teacher.”  
Daichi nodded and murmured a small apology.   
“That's better.” Suga replied approvingly, and got on his knees.  
Daichi moaned softly. Just the sight had him straining in his boxers.   
“The first example I mentioned, oral sex, occurs when activity occurs between one person’s mouth, and the other person’s sexual organs or orifices.” Suga pulled down Daichi’s pants, revealing the tented boxers.  
Daichi moaned and gripped the wall tighter.  
Suga pulled his boxers down, and he smirked. Daichi's chest relaxed in a breath of relief. Then he gasped as Suga’s hot mouth was wrapped around his length. Suga let out a hum of approval at the reaction, slowly beginning to work his mouth up and down him. He swirled his tongue with great skill, and looked up at Daichi with his brown eyes in a way that almost made him lose it then and there. It took everything Daichi had not to grab a fistful of the silver-blonde hair and take control.   
Suga stopped- Daichi let out a huff of disappointment- and reprimanded him:  
“Don't hold yourself back. You should get the most out of this demonstration that I can give you.” Daichi nodded weakly, and Suga resumed what he had been previously doing. Daichi's chest heaved in pleasure filled breaths. He grabbed a fist of Suga’s hair and felt it gliding through his fingers.  
Suga could feel the soft yet sensitive skin against his tongue and roof of his mouth. He would gladly do this every day if he could.   
“Suga, I'm going to-” Daichi stumbled out, head thrown back. Suga smirked to himself and didn't stop. He pushed the tip of his nose up against Daichi’s body, gagging a little as the obstruction in his throat pressed against his soft palette.   
“Suga, I’m going to-”   
Daichi released in Suga’s mouth, who swallowed.  
“Class is over. Any questions or comments?” Suga smirked, standing.  
“I love you.” Daichi murmured, and Suga smiled, kissing him.  
“I love you too.”


End file.
